How The Other Two Winchesters Saved The World
by HalosandHeroes
Summary: Michael and Lucifer weren't the only ones with True Vessels, it just took Raphael and Gabriel longer to find theirs. In the form of Adam and Peter Winchester, John's unclaimed sons. Along the way, they might just change everybody's mind about angels and the Apocalypse. One-shot.


**This is what happens when you mow the lawn right after having a deep philosophical talk with your older brother about the motivations of the Archangels for the Apocalypse and lament over the fact that there wasn't nearly enough Adam Winchester in the series.**

* * *

In all of the confusion of the Apocalypse and trying to find Michael a new vessel, Heaven missed something. Two somethings actually, but they couldn't be blamed for one of them.

Adam Milligan and Peter Lowrey. Two bastard children of John Winchester. Two kids the angels really should have been watching 'cause they were just as important as their older brothers. But hey, He did have a sense of humor after all.

Raphael didn't even realize it until they brought back the second youngest, being as occupied with Heaven was he was. Gabriel really didn't give a shit and found he'd rather spend his time train his young padawan in the way of the tricksters after the kid ran away from his fractured home.

So yeah, it was a strange twist of fate that found the unwitting Winchesters in their current predicament.

* * *

The first thing Adam was aware of was the soft bed beneath his and the buttery light that filled the room. The second thing he noticed was the African-American man that was studying him with intense eyes.

Adam sat up and looked pointedly back at him. The man's brow furrowed. "Can I help you?" he asked forcefully.

The man's face spread into a serene smile. "Not in the way I had originally hoped. Perhaps you can still be of use, however; even if you can't be my brother's vessel for the Apocalypse."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I am Raphael, Healer of Heaven. And you, Adam Winchester, just proved a very important point."

"Yeah, now I'm confused. What's going on? Why do I have a Teenage Mutant Ninja angel talking to me?"

"You, Adam, are the child of John Winchester and Kate Milligan. Descendant of the line of Noah. True Vessel of the Archangel Raphael."

Raphael waited patiently for it to click. "You mean to tell me that- You're- I'm your Vessel?!"

The angel gave a little nod. "Yes. You prove that my Father is still out there and He cares about us. Only God could have made this possible, as He did all True Vessels."

"No. No! This can't be happening."

"Think about it. Dean is the good son, much like Michael. Samuel rebelled like Lucifer. You are a healer trying to move on in your father's absence, only to become bitter from it. Same as myself."

"So what, you're just gonna ride my ass?"

Raphael looked horrified. "No! The bond between True Vessel and Archangel is very special. If you were to consent, I would lay observing in the back of your mind, only coming to the front when it is deemed necessary. I would protect and heal you and those you love, you would allow me to walk the Earth without the worry of hurting anyone, especially you. Archangels burn through anything other than a vessel given to us by God very quickly. We would benefit from each other's knowledge and experiences."

"How do I know that you wouldn't just take over the entire time?" Adam asked with narrowed eyes.

"At anypoint, a True Vessel may fight for control. They will always win, for it is their body, not ours. It was a failsafe the my Father felt necessary to keep free will real."

"And putting on the Apocalypse? How do you feel about that?"

"It was only ever a way to bring my Father home and end this suffering. I thought that he didn't care and would start paying attention to his children if we triggered the end of times. Now, however, I'm appalled. I realize it was all a test of free will for not only humans, but also angels. I don't want to end the world now. Not when my Father sent proof that he still cares. All I want now is to see what humanity truly is, experience what makes them so special."

Adam shifted and was quiet for a minute. "If I consent," he started haltingly, "will I still get to visit my mom?"

Raphael smiles sadly. "I would never stop you from visiting your parent."

"And I could take over at any point if I want to?"

"Yes."

"Then I consent. Yes. I'll be you vessel."

There was a bright light and Adam found himself alone in the room. _Not alone, Adam._ Raphael was snuggled into the back of his mind like the Spiderman nightlight of his youth. Bright and comforting and there, but not overwhelming.

Adam looked around. "So. Where to now?"

 _There are a few people we must speak with. Sam and Dean; your brothers. Then, we may go wherever you wish until Heaven has need of me._

"Awesome. Lead the way, bossman." Raphael burbled forward like warm rain and tucked Adaminto somewhere he could only call safe. He spread six massive wings Adam hadn't seen before and then they were gone.

* * *

Peter had a shit life and wasn't afraid to admit it. Key word: HAD. He ran away when his two foster brothers wouldn't stop going at each other's throats. And their poor excuse of a father was rarely around, so it's not like anyone would come looking for him.

So, as soon as he had left one hairy situation, he found himself in another.

He was hiding with the druggies under a bridge when a foot kicked him awake. A man with whiskey eyes squatted down to look at him.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?"

"Hiding from my family. Now lemme sleep."

Later that night when the cops rolled in and started arresting everyone, Whiskey Eyes was there. "Oh thank goodness! Peter! I told you to keep your door locked. We can't have you sleep walking all over the Quad Cities! Thank you so much for finding my brother, officers."

And so began the Adventures of Loki the Angel and Peter Lowrey.

* * *

"It's time kiddo."

"I consent, Gabriel. Just kick Lucifer's ass for hurting my brothers."

Gabriel was able to hold Lucifer off long enough for the others to escape. Without his True Vessel, Lucifer had enough of a disadvantage to Gabriel got away with his life. He told the Winchesters about the rings before snapping off, sinking back into witness protection. Peter wanted to see the world and all it's wonders, and Gabriel could never say no to that kid.

* * *

It had been six months since Sam sacrificed himself to slam Lucifer back into the cage. Dean had grappled back control of his body and demanded that Michael help him get his little brother out of the cage. Raphael and Adam had been looking into ways to heal the wounds his soul would undoubtedly have when Sam got sprung. Hence why they were in the Mediterranean, looking for a library lost to the sands of time.

Adam was sitting in a little cafe somewhere in northern Italy when Raphael suddenly took control and round on a tourist as he sat down. His eye widened in surprise as he recognized his little brother. "Gabriel?!"

The younger angel looked at him sheepishly. "Hey, bro. Any chance that invitation of the prodigal son is still open for me?"

Raphael swept his brother up into a hug. "Always," he stated was he swiped at his tears. Gabriel didn't even bother with the one rolling down his cheeks. "You're alway welcome home, little brother."

* * *

 **I would just like to point out that Raphael felt lost without God and wanted his suffering to end. Along that line, I don't think it was unjustified if he was a little ass-holely to the people trying to prevent him from seeing God again. So when he sees evidence that his Father still cares about him in the form of his True Vessel, he would lay off the power trip and trust in God's plan to happen when it needs to, turning back into the kind-hearted healer of Heaven.**

 **Michael would see this as a sign as well and decide now isn't the time for the world to end. Instead, he would approach Dean about _stopping_ it and Dean would be all like 'I still don't trust you, asshole. But I'll do what needs to be done to protect my little brother and save the world.'**

 **Personally, I don't subscribe to all this Sympathy for The Devil shit, seeing as HE IS AN EVIL MOFO! So, Lucifer got to go back to timeout and Sammy redeemed himself by sacrificing his life for humanity. But this is Supernatural after all, and nobody stays dead for very long…**

 **If you guys approve of this one-shot, I might have to make a sequel. I think I'd call it _Archangel Winchesters and the Quest for the Sammy Grail_ . Whaddya think?**


End file.
